Oh The Places We'll Go
by Castlelover26
Summary: Where are we going? set after The Squab and the Quail. Beckett asks Castle where their relationship is heading. What will he say? Rated T for now but may change while the story progresses
1. Where Are We Going?

Hey guys! I'm back! For now haha anyways this fanfic is set after The Squab and the Quail. Kate asks Castle where they're going and he misreads the situation.

The title of this story was inspired by the title of one of the great and super intelligent Dr. Seuss' book Oh,The Places You'll Go. enjoy and please comment! :D

* * *

"Castle… Where are we going?" she whispered,

"To the bedroom, come on, you're gonna love this" He started to walk away but she stood there, sadness falling upon her features,

"I… Castle…" She stared off into space,

"What is it Kate? What's wrong?" He walked back to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I promise I won't take you for granted anymore… I'm sorry."

"That's not it, Rick… I just… where ARE we going? I mean in this relationship…" Rick looked at her surprised.

"What? I… why? Is this about Vaughn?" he asked dropping his hands to his side.

"Well… before he kissed me he asked me about us. He asked if this… this thing between us was serious. I told him it was but I'm not so sure, I mean do we have a future together? Is this just something we try and if it gets too serious we're out… what is the plan?" Kate looked into his eyes,

"I… well, what do you want?"  
"Rick, you know I love you. I love you so much it hurts me sometimes but if we aren't on the same page and this relationship is going nowhere I don't think I can do it… "

"Are… are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know…. I want to be with you but where is this headed?" Kate started walking in the other direction, "Do you wanna get married? Do you wanna see other people? Where exactly is this going?" Marriage? Kate Beckett wants marriage?

"I…. Kate…" He stuttered,

"I have to go" She turned to leave, and Castle grabbed her arm,

"Kate, please… Wait… we need to talk about this..."

"I can see you need some time to think, Rick. I think it would be best if we took a break for a little while… so you can think of where you see this relationship going"

"Kate… I need you… I love you please don't do this…"

"I love you too Rick but we need this… I'm sorry" She kissed him hard and passionately before heading out to the front door.

Rick walked to his desk and plopped down in his chair. Hot tears started to pool in his eyes as he opened the top drawer of his desk and grabbed the little black box sitting inside. "I know what I want Kate… it's to be with you forever…"


	2. Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend

There was a knock on her door. Kate opened it as she wiped her tear-dampened cheeks, "hey Lanie, come on in" Lanie rushed in with a bag from the liquor store as Kate closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Kate… What happened girl?!" she asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

"I don't know Lanie… he just… I asked him where this relationship was going and he hesitated... He hesitated, Lanie!" Lanie made herself at home finding Kate's cork screw and opening a bottle of wine.

"Did you tell him what **_you_** want?" she poured them both a glass and handed one to Kate. They made their way toward her couch.

"I… no… but that's beside the point! He hesitated… what if he doesn't want to be with me? What if I'm not enough anymore? I mean he chose his Xbox over me! A game Lanie! He used to be happy when I dressed up in sexy clothes… now he just…" Kate felt tears well up in her eyes again. They sat down on the couch and Lanie placed the open bottle on the coffee table.

"Honey… with the game, it's just boys. That man is cute but he needs to learn when to grow up. And the hesitation may be because he just doesn't know what you want. Maybe he feels like he wants more and you don't, you didn't exactly let him know where you wanted the relationship to go. Where is it you want it to go exactly…?" Lanie rested one leg on the couch with her arm on the backrest giving Kate her full attention. Kate downed her glass of wine.

"I… I don't know… This is so different Lanie… I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love him so much and I just… I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him…" Kate grabbed the bottle of wine to pour herself another glass but decided against it and drank from the bottle instead.

"Oh Kate... Sweetie you're in love with him and I **_know_ **he's in love with you too. I'm sure he wants the same things too... you just need to talk to him about it. Face to face and let him think. Let him hesitate. You need to talk this out." Lanie rested her hand on Kate's leg while Kate took another long swig of wine from the bottle.

"I guess you're right… but just… not tonight… tomorrow." Kate took another long drink from the bottle and frowned realizing it was empty. "Time for bottle number two!" She exclaimed as she got up and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Kate sat on her couch downing her second bottle of wine when she heard a knock on the door. Lanie had left about half an hour ago. Kate placed the bottle on the table. When she reached the door she looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Eric, Eric Vaughn… Damn it. What should she do? Kate opened the door.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" he handed her a bouquet of flowers she didn't realize he was holding.

"I just wanted to give this to you to thank you." He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "to thank you for all that you've done for me." Kate smiled sadly at him,

"Just doing my job. Thank you they're beautiful. Come in" she said as she stepped back to let him in.

"Nice place you've got here" he said looking around as she closed the door behind him.

"I'm sure it's not as nice as yours" she stated heading to the kitchen to find a vase to put some flowers in. He snorted,

"My home is bigger but what's a big house without people to live in it? It's just me and a few house workers." He looked at her longingly,

"Yeah… Well every place can get a little lonely sometimes." She said as she ushered him to her living room. She sat down on the end of the couch, Eric seating himself a little too close for comfort.

"True… and why, is such a beautiful woman like yourself lonely tonight? I thought you'd be with Castle?" Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair,

"We had a… a falling out."

"Oh dear, about what?" Eric pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just us. I don't know. I think we just need some time apart for a little while." Eric placed a hand on her leg. She felt her body come to life. This is wrong… it's just so wrong… she loves Castle and wants to be with _**him**_… right?

Eric started leaning in to kiss her,

"Eric I…" his lips were on hers before she could even finish her sentence. The kiss was slow at first but became more fervent and lustful. Kate ran her hands up his chest feeling the solid and toned muscles beneath his shirt. Oh how he is so so sexy… He grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. He started to unbutton his shirt and she sighed into the kiss knowing that his abs will look as toned as she thinks they are.

After his shirt was undone Kate ran her fingers along the tightened rows of muscles on his stomach. She moaned loudly at the feel of him. He started to lift her shirt when she pushed him away.

"No. Eric I can't… I just" Kate stood up and moved away to distance herself from him. Readjusting her clothes, "I'm in love with Rick. I can't do this to him… I'm sorry. I like you. I really do. You're sexy and super smart and your accent is just… have you ever looked up to someone and thought you'd love to meet them and maybe even have a chance with them but you know it's a _**long**_ shot? That's what it's like here…" Eric got up and walked over to her. "I'm flattered that you like me and think you know me so well but I just… I can't do this to Rick. He's the love of my life. He's been there through everything… good and most definitely bad" Kate brushed her fingers over her scar through her shirt, "but I just… I can't lose that. It's a rare thing to fall in love with your best friend no matter how childish, spoiled or self-centred he can be."

"I understand. Thank you. For everything Kate. I do hope we meet again." He kissed her on the cheek and let himself out of her apartment.

* * *

**To all the Vaughn haters out there, he's gone for the time being and shall not return any time soon so control your tempers :P**


End file.
